


A Mess

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Out of Time [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Pretending to be Jack's date wasn't Darcy's ideal Friday evening. And that was before everything got all weird.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Daniel Sousa, Darcy Lewis/Jack Thompson
Series: Out of Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	A Mess

It was probably fair to say that none of them were happy about the arrangement. Darcy smoothed down the front of her dress for probably the fiftieth time, staring at herself in the borrowed mirror. At least if she had to be miserable for the evening she looked good. She looked  _ damn _ good.

Daniel stepped up behind her, his hand coming to rest on her hip. He met her eyes in the mirror before leaning to kiss one shoulder, left bare by the strapless blue evening gown she’d practically poured herself into. “You take my breath away.”

“Thanks. That’s kind of the idea.” She tugged the top higher up on her boobs, but it didn’t do much good. Just as long as the double-sided tape held through the evening, she wouldn’t flash anyone.

He straightened, serious brown eyes once again meeting hers. He held her gaze that time, concern flashing over his face. “You’re sure you’re okay with this.” It wasn’t the first time he’d asked - and hey, probably not the last either.

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure. Honest.” She turned to face him, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. “I am really,  _ really _ looking forward to getting out of the office for a while. Even if it is with Thompson.” She wrinkled her nose as she said it, but she did mean it.

“You have your gun?” That was a touch pointed. Darcy hardly ever carried a gun, even though she was supposed to. Hell, even Rose had one. Rose was basically a badass, though.

“Yes, I have my gun.” Darcy’s hand dropped to where her full skirt hid the outline of the small weapon. “Right here.”

A heavy knock sounded at the door. “You decent yet?” Thompson asked.

Daniel visibly steeled himself before stepping away. “Come on in,” he said a touch wryly.

The shade had been drawn over Daniel’s office door to prevent anyone from being able to peer in while Darcy was getting ready. It rattled as Thompson pushed the door open and stepped inside. He closed the door, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked between them. “Where’s Carter? And why are you in here while Lewis was getting dressed?” His knowing tone made Darcy want to smack him.

She rolled her eyes instead. “Darcy. And I was already dressed. Thanks for your concern.”

“Just getting started on the briefing, and making sure Agent Lewis has her firearm this time.” Daniel set his crutch against the wall before taking the seat behind his desk.

“Do you?” Jack’s eyes swung to Darcy, his own look a little pointed.

“Yes, okay? Right here.” She patted her leg. “You ready to go, or what?”

Jack looked ready to go. She had to admit he didn’t look too bad in a black pinstripe suit and charcoal gray fedora. Definitely ready for a night out on the town. “Yeah.”

It was Daniel’s turn to sigh. “Just stay close to each other as much as possible. And radio if you need help. We’ll be right outside.”

“This is hardly my first case. Don’t worry.” Jack tipped his hat to their boss. “I’ll keep your girl safe.” He turned to Darcy and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“If I have to.” Darcy slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and let him lead toward the door. This was okay. This would be okay. Thompson wouldn’t be too bad, right?

“My girl?” Daniel asked, the chair creaking a little as he straightened.

“You’re the chief,” Jack tossed back, his tone making it clear that wasn’t what he meant. As far as Darcy knew, he didn’t  _ know _ she and Daniel were seeing each other. He was just fishing and innuendoing because that was his thing.

“You clean up nice,” Jack said to Darcy as they left the chief’s office, just enough sleaze in his voice to make her want to smack him again. Okay, no. Jack seemed determined to just be his normal self.

“Oh, shut up. And keep your hands where I can see them.” Jack wasn’t usually the handsy type, thank god. But she could totally see him using this as an excuse.

They were taking Jack’s car, much less conspicuous than a police car. Still no seat belts, which was  _ still _ a little unsettling, even after all this time. Neither said much as they drove. Darcy just wanted to get it done and over with. Pretending to be Jack’s date for the evening was not how she’d imagined spending her Friday night. But Daniel had asked her because Peggy had been made by the people they were looking for, and she’d jumped on the chance to get away from a typewriter. Maybe that hadn’t been the best call after all.

They pulled up to the club. The valet opened Darcy’s door for her, extending a hand to help her out.

“Thanks,” she said with a warm smile as she stepped out into the concrete.

Jack tossed the valet his keys. “I don’t want to see any new scratches,” he admonished before offering Darcy his arm.

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as they started toward the glass doors. “Do you have to be such an ass?”

“I’m an ass for not wanting any dents in my car?” Jack looked at her before glancing over his shoulder.

“Nevermind.” It probably wasn’t worth it. It was  _ never _ worth it. The sooner they got inside, the sooner the whole evening would be over.

The doorman barely glanced at them as they went inside. He’d been paid off, and it was nice to see it had been worth it.

The club was moderately busy. There was live music and some people were dancing, but that wasn’t what they were there for. Jack escorted Darcy to a table and pulled out a chair for her. He leaned over her, one hand braced on the back of her chair and the other on the table just beside her. “You see any of Brannigan’s men?” he asked in a low voice.

Darcy smiled and ducked her head like he’d just said something flirty, casting her eyes around the room. “Not yet. There’s a couple heavies by the bar, but no one I recognize.” She’d spent a lot of time recently poring over pictures of all of Brannigan’s men - enough that she was pretty sure she’d see them in her dreams.

“You got it, doll,” he said as he straightened. He brushed the back of one finger over her cheek before heading to the bar.

Darcy glanced down at her dress as she set her handbag on the table, but it seemed to be holding, at least so far. She wished she’d grabbed a shrug to put on over it. It wouldn’t have stopped any bullets, but being more covered would make her feel like less of a target.

Jack came back just a few moments later with a pair of drinks. He set a tall goblet in front of her before taking the opposite seat. “Anything yet?”

“Will you relax?” she asked as she brought the glass up for a tentative sip. Some kind of wine, not terrible. “I thought you said you’ve done this before.”

“You’re a civilian, Darcy. That means I have to put energy into taking care of you instead of just doing my job.” He looked around the room before his blue eyes came to hers. “I don’t like it.”

“Are you shitting me?” She asked behind a smile. “I served in the fucking war. I-” She cut herself off as someone neared their table on their way past.  _ It’s not worth it _ , she told herself firmly. Just do the job and go home.

He didn’t say anything, just lifted his own tumbler to his lips.

It wasn’t too long before two of Brannigan’s men came in, joining the heavies at the bar. Darcy couldn’t see them from where she was, and she was willing to bet Thompson didn’t have the best angle on them either. “You haven’t asked me to dance yet!” she exclaimed, giving him a coy look from under her eyelashes.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he quickly recovered. “Well, let’s fix that. May I?” He stood and offered her his hand.

She let him lead her out to the dance floor. This, she was good at this. Lots of practice stuck in her basement. Jack was better than she thought he’d be, effortlessly leading her around the dancefloor. “That’s Mick Lemon and Jim Carpenter,” she hissed as she pressed herself to him, her forehead against his cheek. “With the heavies by the bar.”

To his credit, he didn’t ask her if she was sure. “They’re just talking right now. Could be a coincidence.”

“Do you really think so?” Darcy shot back. Her eyes flew to them every time Jack turned her in their direction. They appeared to be standing around and talking, but it was too intense to be casual. They kept their heads close together, glancing around every so often like they were making sure no one could overhear. They may as well have been screaming they were up to something shady.

Jack’s fingers tightened on her waist. “One’s leaving. The other’s heading into the back.”

Darcy stepped away with an apologetic smile. “Excuse me, I need to find the powder room.”  _ Babysitting, my ass _ .

Jack’s expression hardened, but he couldn’t really argue with her out in the middle of the dancefloor. He gave her a tight smile. “Hurry back, doll,” was what he said.

He really didn’t believe she was capable of this. Darcy had a sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him, but instead she turned and headed for the back hall where Mick had disappeared. She was a goddamn professional.

The bathrooms were down the hall, as well as the entrance to the kitchen and the stairs leading up to the office above. If Darcy had to hazard a guess, she’d think he probably went upstairs. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching before stealing up the stairs. The thick carpet muffled her heels.

She had a tiny transmitter in her handbag, and if she could get close enough, she could record everything. There were three doors in the narrow hall at the top of the stairs, but voices only came from one of them. The door was closed, but it sounded like whoever was in there wasn’t right by the door. She had to be quick.

She turned the transmitter on and quickly pushed it under the crack at the bottom of the door. She hardly dared breathe, moving slowly so it didn’t make a noise on the carpet. At last it popped out the other side. Darcy fought a sigh of relief as she straightened and quickly walked away.

One of the other doors was open a crack, revealing a desk that looked a lot like hers. Probably where their secretary worked. She slipped into the room and closed the door down to almost nothing, her eyes on the crack to see who came out. She was hidden in the shadows, back far enough that no one would see her on a casual glance. What if they did more than just glance? Well, she’d deal with that when the time came. For once, the gun was a reassuring weight on her thigh.

At last the other door opened. Mick came out first, and he didn’t even peek in her direction as he went past. Another man came out shortly after, one Lefty Meadows. Lefty was pretty heavily involved in the local drug trade, and they’d been looking to tie he and Brannigan to each other for a while. Maybe this was their lucky break. She just needed to get the transmitter back, then see if there was anything incriminating in the room.

She waited for another few moments, just in case anyone else came out. She thought she’d only heard two voices, but better safe than sorry. When no one else emerged down the hall, she pulled the door open and sneaked back across to the other door.

It wasn’t locked, and she turned the knob and slowly opened it. The transmitter was still down by the side of the door, presumably sending everything that was said. “They’re gone,” she muttered to it as she passed. “I’m just going to get a quick look around.”

It was another office, larger and grander than the one she’d been hiding in. A solid wooden desk sat to one side with a sprawl of papers collected across the top. “Why the fuck don’t I have one of Howard’s tiny cameras?” she asked as she walked over to it. She had a pretty good memory for details, but it would be better to actually have picture evidence. Whatever. She’d do her best.

The door shifted against the carpet, pulling her attention with a start. But it was just Jack stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “You scared me half to death,” she said as he closed the door behind him.

“I was getting a bit worried out there. You just took off, and I hadn’t heard from you in a few minutes.” That sounded a bit like an accusation. “Mick came back out, and was that Lefty?”

“Sure was.” Darcy gestured to the papers on the desk. “There’s a letter here, but I’m pretty sure it’s in code. I’m trying to get the general gist before we head out.”

“You can decipher codes.” Skepticism practically dripped from his voice.

“What, you thought I was just another pretty face?” She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the desk.

He joined her, glancing over the paper before he started opening drawers. He must have jostled something or opened something a bit too hard, because a fine powder rose up in the air like a mist.

It immediately invaded Darcy’s nostrils and made her sneeze a couple of times. “What the fuck did you do, Thompson?”

“Nothing. I just opened a drawer.” He shook his head. “There’s nothing in it.”

“Well, be careful. I don’t want to sneeze all over this.” Not that they’d be able to trace it to her or anything, but dammit, she was a professional.

“Yeah, yeah,” he groused, returning to what she assumed was a search.

A professional who was starting to get a bit warm. She swallowed against the dryness in her throat. “You didn’t happen to bring our drinks up here, did you?”

“Focus, Lewis,” he snapped.

Darcy threw him a dirty look. “Can you just not for, like, five minutes? Is that a thing you can do?”

“Not what?” he countered. He closed the last drawer and took a step back. “There’s nothing in any of them. That seems a bit odd. What kind of person leaves paper on top of their desk, but has absolutely nothing in it?”

“Yeah…” She let out a sigh as she squinted at the words. It was getting really warm. “That is kind of weird.”

Jack didn’t go anywhere. He was probably back there staring at her ass as she was bent over to look at the letter. At least he wasn’t handsy, right? He wouldn’t trail his hands down over her hips as he stepped into her…

She straightened as she realized exactly where her thoughts were going. Sure Jack was kind of pretty, especially in his suit, but he was an ass. She never had those kinds of thoughts about Jack.

Never had thoughts of his hand running down her throat as his lips worked over the side of her neck. The warmth was starting to concentrate in, starting to pulsate into hazy desire. She remembered the last time this had happened, and that wasn’t anything she wanted to share with Jack. “We need to get out of here.”

“Yeah.” His own voice was low and husky. “It is getting warm. Any luck with the letter?”

“No. But we need…” She swallowed as she turned to face him. God, he really was pretty. “We need to get out of here,” she repeated. “These are nonsense words, like typewriter, waterfall, bicycle. I think there’s something in here, and we need to go.”

He stepped into her. The backs of his fingers trailed down her shoulder, over her upper arm. “You think it’s a trap?”

“Yeah.” It was getting hard to focus past the soft promise of his lips, the enveloping blue of his eyes. “Let’s go.” 

“Okay.” But his hand settled on her waist as he stepped into her, which seemed to be the exact opposite of leaving. “You look beautiful, Darcy.”

The warm press of his body made all thoughts of leaving just vanish. She reached up to clasp her hands behind his neck as he bent into her. This was a bad idea for so many reasons, but it was hard to think about any of them past the molten desire radiating from her center. Touching him seemed to help, the warmth of his skin under her fingers. It softened the need, made it more bearable. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He took off his hat and tossed it onto the desk before bending into her. The touch of his lips seemed to reverberate through her. It was sobering, in a way. She was kissing Jack. She was kissing  _ Jack _ . She hated Jack. And yet she couldn’t get enough of him, her tongue teasing and dancing with his own.

Her palms slid up his chest, pushing his jacket back from his shoulders. He dropped his hands just long enough to allow her to push it off before his arm banded around the small of her back. He pressed her backwards over the desk, his lips making a hot path over her jaw and down the side of her neck.

There was a dim thought that Daniel would be able to hear her gasp as Jack found the sensitive spot behind her ear. The transmitter was still on, just over there. She needed to pull away. She needed to pull away and run from the room and never look back. This was wrong. This was the last thing she wanted. A soft noise slipped out as warmth tingled through her, the edge of his teeth catching on her skin.

Jack’s hand dropped to her thigh, slowly working up the fabric of her skirt. She found the buttons down the front of his waistcoat, working them open as quickly as she could. Skin would help. More skin would ease the heat throbbing through her. She could do this just long enough to be able to think, and then leave. The waistcoat fell open, and she started working on his shirt.

His hand encountered her leg before she got through his shirt. His fingers curled around the back, sliding up her thigh until his fingertips brushed along her center.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she breathed as intensity pulsed her through. Her legs shifted apart as if on their own, and she redoubled her efforts on his shirt.

“Fuck, Darcy,” he groaned against her neck. “How are you this wet already?” The angle wasn’t the greatest, but one finger slid into her desperate pussy.

There was no chance Daniel hadn’t heard that. The guilt was there, gnawing at the back of her mind, but it was almost completely beaten back by how much she needed Jack to do that again. She wrenched his shirt out of his pants, popping the remaining buttons. He had an undershirt on underneath, but she pushed it out of the way, running her hands up the front of his torso. “Next time wear less.”

“You got it, angel.” He hiked her leg up around his hip, his other arm shifting behind her as he leaned her back until she felt the press of the desk.

She wrapped her leg around him, her heel digging into his ass even as his hand slipped up to find her panties. He quickly pushed them aside, sinking two fingers deep into her cunt.

“Oh fuck, more,” she breathed. She quickly picked up the rhythm as he fucked into her, meeting each short thrust almost desperately. The slick glide over sensitive nerve endings felt amazing, the pleasure only adding to what her body craved.

The door opened, but Darcy barely even glanced at it. She was too busy trying to work the front of Jack’s pants open.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Daniel demanded in a hushed tone.

Daniel. Daniel was there. That was bad, that was so very bad-

So  _ good _ as Jack’s fingers curled forward into just the right spot. “Just like that, Jack. God, just-” her words cut off, her breath catching as he rubbed over her G-spot again and again. It was too much, and her hips rolled into him, unable to stay still. Too much, but not enough.

A hand closed over Jack’s shoulder, urging him away. “Come on.” Jack shoved Daniel off with his elbow, and Daniel’s fist landed sharply on the side of his head. “Get off Agent Lewis!”

Jack did pull away then. Darcy keened from the loss as his fingers slipped out of her. “Jack, Daniel, don’t.” She looked between them. They both looked murderous, but Darcy could see the flush rising at the tips of Daniel’s ears. She pushed herself to her feet, taking a step toward them. “Don’t do this.”

“How could you, Darcy?” Daniel asked. She knew that huskiness in his voice.

“I can’t…” She shook her head, lips pressed together. He wore entirely too much too. She started working at the buttons at the front of his Hawaiian shirt. “Don’t be mad, Daniel. You can help.”

A hand slid up her side to find the zipper under her arm. Jack pulled, but the bodice was so tight it wouldn’t come away easily. He yanked, the fabric ripping with a wet sound.

She knew she should care, but she couldn’t quite manage it. Her dress was probably done for, but the warmth of Jack’s fingers moving over her body somehow made it okay. The tape pulled away from her skin suddenly enough to sting, making her cry out, and the dress floated down around her, pooling at her feet.

“Oh hell.” Daniel set his crutch against the desk before shrugging his own blazer off, letting it fall to the floor. His arms came around her, his lips coming down on hers.

This was familiar territory. She yielded to him with a soft moan, melting into his embrace.

Jack’s fingers closed over the waist of her panties. He slipped them down her thighs, one hand pushing between her legs to urge them apart. “Bend forward, sweetheart.”

If she did that, she’d have to stop kissing Daniel. But the sudden thrust of two deft fingers into her pussy convinced her that might be the best idea. She bent forward, pulling frantically at his belt.

“Darcy, you can’t…” But Daniel undid the front of his trousers, pushing them and his shorts down. His cock was  _ right there _ , so hard that it had to hurt.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide. Her lips closed around the head of his cock, sliding slowly down his shaft as she drew him inside.

Jack lined himself up just right, the sudden snap of his hips pushing her forward until she was practically choking on Daniel’s flesh. He pulled out just enough to start fucking, driving into her hard.

“Oh shit,” Daniel hissed, his hands pushing into her hair.

She pulled back, but there was hardly any time to breathe between Jack’s sharp thrusts. She grabbed Daniel’s hip to keep herself steady, but all she could do was hold on as Jack made her fuck Daniel with her mouth. It was heaven, the thick cock filling her over and over, lighting her up with sensation. Heaven, but not quite enough.

A hand dropped in front of her, fingers questing until they found the hard knot of her clit. He rolled over it in a tight circle, only adding to the absolute heat that was pulling tight deep inside her.

It wasn’t enough. It was never enough, just endlessly pushing her higher until she felt like she would explode. She wanted to scream, what noises she did make lost as vibrations along Daniel’s smooth shaft. Just a little more, just a little more...

Daniel rocked into her to meet her, his fingers twisting in her hair. He was usually more careful than this, but he was chasing his own high, unable to find relief in her mouth. She dug her fingers in, but it didn’t help. They were locked together for an eternity, chasing a high that was always just out of reach.

Jack finally started to lose his rhythm. A sharp sting in her hip seemed to be all it took for the pressure building in Darcy’s body to break. Ecstasy flooded through her in a wave, making her clench around Jack even as he pulsed inside her with his release. She hadn’t come down from her hazy high when the salty tang of Daniel’s pleasure was a rush of heat across her tongue.

She felt like she was floating, her vision whiting out, her knees wobbling. She dimly felt someone lowering her to the floor, a solid shoulder under her head.

When her mind began to clear, she realized she sat on the floor leaning against Daniel. Jack was just over there, getting his clothes back on, and that was - “Howard?” Her voice was raspy, used up.

“We have got to stop meeting like this, honey,” Howard quipped. “Or I’ll have to join in.”

She narrowed her eyes in a glare, though she still felt good enough that it ruined the effect. “And  _ you _ have got to stop making this shit. You said you would after…” She trailed off. After he’d walked in one her last time.

He waved away her concern. “I did. This is a different formula.”

“Clearly.” She could tell the difference now that her brain would form thoughts. She’d come several times the last time, but this had just seemed to build up forever. “I fucking hate you.”

He just chuckled as he held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her gently to her feet. “Careful, Darcy.”

Daniel waited until she was safely leaning against Howard before getting up. He looked from them to Jack, and his gaze seemed to sharpen as it came back to Darcy. “This has happened before?”

“Um.” She busied herself with looking for her dress. She knew Daniel knew she’d had some history with the Howlies, but now probably wasn’t the best time to tell him about the science-fueled gangbang in Howard’s lab. Especially since he’d just walked in on her fucking Jack. “Okay, one of you is going to need to give me your jacket so we can get out of here. And then you have some explaining to do.” She leveled a look at Howard.

“Let’s meet in my office in an hour.” Daniel met her eyes before looking away. Jack was pretty studiously staring at the door. “Make that an hour and a half.”

“Yeah. Great.” Darcy pulled her dress up as best as she could, but the bodice was a lost cause. She took Daniel’s blazer as he handed it to her, wrapping it tightly around her body. Yeah, this was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally the same 'verse as KISS Agent: Origins.


End file.
